


Three droplets of wine

by Kairin16



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik thinks about Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three droplets of wine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines?

The glass is half empty already, ruby color of the wine creating the jarring contrast with a crystal it’s in. Sitting in the dark room, the fire from the fireplace the only source of light, Erik is hit with the longing so strong it resonates in his chest and makes the metal around him vibrate.

Today was a good day, he knows that. Raven finally mastered the art of changing her voice perfectly to imitate her mark’s and Hank joined them for dinner for the first time since his transformation. The little group of students is coming into themselves and there is not much else he can do for them. He already feels more useless than ever. If they won’t find any new children soon, he doesn’t know what he will do.

Now that he doesn’t have his revenge he finds himself restless, without a point and he doesn’t like the empty feeling that accompanies these thoughts. He doesn’t have a purpose anymore. Charles can say however many times he want, that now they can focus their strength on helping other mutants, but there’s only so much you can do for someone else. In the end, he realizes, he doesn’t belong here, in this school. He’s not used to staying in one place for so long and all his instincts are already screaming at him to move on. But he promised, back in Cuba, he promised Charles that he would help with the school, he’d stay. So he stays.

And Charles- Charles is probably the only reason he really stayed. Right from the moment the man dived after him into the cold waters of Ocean there was something between them, something special. Erik looks back at the flames and doesn’t even have to think too deeply before he knows what the longing is about. Everything’s lately about Charles.

It’s the Valentine’s Day and the whole mansion today was a flurry of hearts and greetings. He doesn’t know what the point of the holiday is, but as long as it keeps the children happy and occupied he’s not going to do anything about it. He doesn’t understand, but he gets that the point was about love, to show the special person of yours how much you care for them, even if it’s only with a paper card or a rose plucked from the garden.

Love is such a strange emotion. It comes over people unexpectedly and more often than not it’s bigger nuisance than it’s really worth. Just like in his case.

He loves Charles. He’s man enough to admit it to himself at least. He loved him since their trip over America together, maybe even since he laid eyes on the man in the icy waters of Miami. Charles is- Charles is everything he ever wanted in a life partner. He’s intelligent and he’s not afraid to disagree with Erik or argue with him. He’s a constant challenge and an equal, one that Erik spent a lot of time looking for. He’s kind to everyone and where Erik sees evil and darkness, he can see good and light, however cheesy that sounds. He’s powerful and he probably knows about human nature more than anyone ever and he still doesn’t lose the hope in the bright future for everyone. And it doesn’t hurt that he’s very handsome. The crooked nose, rounded cheeks, a healthy flush on his face when he laughs, these are the things endearing him to Erik.

Charles can say whatever he wants about his hair, Erik thinks it’s mostly ridiculous. There are thousands of more practical hair styles and Charles’ just lucky he doesn’t need to fight on everyday basis or he’d curse the floppy strands.

Erik knows Charles considers him a friend, possibly the closest one he ever had, but- But Charles doesn’t love him. He doesn’t even entertain the idea. Charles flirts with Moira, pays compliments to Angel, picks up girls in every bar they attend. He never ever looks at other men. He never looks at Erik.

He tries to pretend it doesn’t faze him, that he’s fine with how things are now. They’re friends, they’re opening a school together, working together and training others together. Usually he succeeds. But there’s something about this particular night that brings out his loneliness to the front of his mind, making him ache in the manner he thought impossible before he met Charles Xavier.

As to the man himself, he left with a laugh to the town few hours ago. To get a date. Raven made a face at him and Erik politely declined the invitation to tag along and wished him all the luck. Then Raven made a face at him and Charles sauntered out the door with a wide smile on his face.

Erik likes it when Charles smiled. He had a really lovely smile, one that showed in his whole face, crinkling at the corners of his eyes, flush high on his cheeks, he seems to glow with happiness. Erik hates that he can’t be the one putting it on Charles’ face. Not like he wants to.

He takes a sip of his wine and burrows deeper in the plush armchair. It doesn’t really warrants such deep thoughts, his situation. He loves Charles and Charles doesn’t love him. That’s it. But, he thinks, just this one evening, maybe he can spend some more time dwelling on it, maybe even entertain a possibility of being wrong about Charles’ feelings. It’s going to end in a miserable morning, but- Just this once, he lets himself close his eyes and imagine how his life would look if he could have Charles’ affections.

He wouldn’t feel as if he needs to leave any moment, that’s for sure. He might not be the best of men, but he’d never leave beloved person for an unimportant reason. Especially, for no reason at all. He’d be able to put the happy smile on Charles’ face more often, with breakfast in bed, his favorite meal at dinner, a cup of tea brought to his study when he’s too immersed in work to get it on his own, giving him all the little figurines he makes during his training with various metal. To this moment he has a gold dove, an iron rose, a copper brain and a silver Queen for their chess board. He likes to think Charles would like the Queen the best.

But there are other things that he’d like to do to make Charles happy. Wake him with kisses and hold him close when he’s falling asleep. Hold his hand during walks and flirts freely over the chessboard. Kiss every inch of the pale body and leave bite marks on his collarbone and on the inside of his thighs, in places no one but them would know of. He wants to slinks his fingers in the crazy mane of Charles’ hair and tugs at the strands. Lick at Charles’ cock and suck him off until he loses all signs of coherency. He wants to be inside Charles, and he wants Charles to be inside him.

He wants to say “I love you” every chance he gets during the day and hears “I love you too” as a response. He wants to be the only one for Charles.

But it doesn’t matter, it’s just a fantasy. He finishes his wine and goes to bed alone. Just like always.


End file.
